Deux verres de bousculades, s'il vous plait !
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Quand Tohma bouscule une jeune femme et fait tomber ses courses, il tiens absolument à se faire pardonner... Tohma x Mika - One shot


Titre de la fanfic : Deux verres de bousculades s'il vous plait !  
Auteur de la fanfic : Yuuki Seijaku ou  
Disclaimer : Le manga de gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami-sama !  
Genre de la fanfic : One shot…Romance =D.

**Couple :** Mika x Tohma

Notes : Bon. Je dédicace officiellement cette fic à une fille qui est webmestre du site « faussdonne » (tout le monde doit connaître bien sûr !)…Chawiaaa ! Parce que euh….J'avais envie =D.

**Notes 2 :** Les dates sont approximatives, j'ignore à quel âge ils se sont rencontrés, ni à quels âge ils se sont mariés, j'ignore même si Tohma à rencontré en premier Eiri, ou Mika avant. Mais qu'importe.

**Note 3 :** Le titre est pourri =D !

Il se promenait. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'il avait quitté son siège de président, car le soir arrivait et qu'il était temps qu'il se repose ? Une heure ? Deux ? Même son ventre voulait rentrer chez lui. Il avait faim. Mais il repensait à beaucoup trop de choses. D'abord, Ryuichi et Noriko avec qui il avait formé son groupe, les Nittle Grasper. Ensuite, tous ses employés qui n'arrêtaient pas d'être en retard, ou bien qui n'étaient pas encore assez doués à son goût. Il en prenait soin comme la perle de ses yeux, tous les groupes ou chanteurs solos qui étaient chez lui, étaient pour lui comme ses enfants. Même si la plupart du temps, il les manipulait un peu, pour arriver à ses fins. Comme disait Ryuichi : « Tu es vraiment intelligent Tohma-chan ! ». Mais à cette vie presque parfaite, il manquait quelque chose. Et le seul problème, c'était que le blond ne savait pas quoi.

Alors, il était venu vers son meilleur ami, son chanteur et lui avait parlé de ce petit problème - car pour lui ce n'était qu'un petit problème -, mais Ryuichi eut beau réfléchir, aidé de sa peluche, il ne trouva pas de solution. Ainsi, Tohma alla voir Noriko, qui, elle non plus ne put l'aider, mais lui conseilla de chercher la solution de lui-même, qu'il la trouverait peut-être mieux comme ça. Sûrement. Pour une fois, le grand Tohma Seguchi, le président de N-G au magnifique sourire pouvant facilement apprivoiser les gens, avait un problème qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Et cela le frustrait un peu, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais à l'instant, ce n'était pas le problème. Son ventre était plus son centre d'attention, que l'autre problème de ce manque qui lui était réellement inconnu.

Tohma décida donc d'aller manger, pour rassasier ce ventre qui ne cessait pas de crier famine. Mais, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui, dans cette grande maison où il vivait seul, pour se cuisiner quelque chose pour lui tout seul. Ça ne lui disait vraiment rien. Se dirigeant vers le bar qu'il aimait beaucoup, où le barman connaissait bien sa petite frimousse blonde et ses yeux verts, accompagné de son éternel chapeau. Comme N-G n'était pas loin de ce bar, il y alla à pied. Et alors qu'il marchait, il regardait la lune. Est-ce qu'elle, elle manquait de quelque chose ? Peut-être, si ça se trouve.

Le blond ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il fonçait sur quelqu'un... Et bouscula donc cette personne.

_Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ?!  
_Désolé, je regardais la lune.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux marron, mi-longs, le regardait d'un air mécontent. Mais quels idiots les hommes d'aujourd'hui, à toujours regarder ailleurs et à foncer dans les gens ! Bon d'accord, il était vrai qu'elle regardait aussi totalement ailleurs, sinon elle aurait pu éviter le jeune homme... D'ailleurs, sa tête lui disait vaguement quelque chose, bien qu'elle ignora quoi, bah, tant pis, elle s'en moquait, elle avait beaucoup plus intéressant à faire qu'à papoter avec ce garçon...Par exemple, retourner chez elle avec ses courses...D'ailleurs, celles-ci n'étaient plus dans sa main. Mais par terre.

_Aaah ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait !

Tohma avait bien sûr, par son étourdie de quelques secondes, fait tomber complètement les courses de la jeune inconnue. D'ailleurs, quel âge avait-elle ? Il pensait qu'elle était un peu plus jeune que lui. Peut-être 22...ou 21 ans ? Allez savoir ? Sachant qu'il avait 24 ans... Il n'en savait rien... Le blond se frotta la tête et chercha un bon moyen de s'excuser. Tous les magasins, sauf les conbinis, étaient fermés...Mais, même racheter la nourriture ne servirait pas à s'excuser, selon lui.

_Je m'excuse... Puis-je vous offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner ?

Son sourire charmeur dessiné sur ses lèvres, il savait qu'elle allait accepter. Toutes les femmes se seraient jetés à ses pieds grâce son sourire, de sa popularité et de son talent. Et cela le gênait un peu, d'être parfois même, d'après des lettres de fans, pris pour Dieu. Mais cette jeune fille, ne l'avait peut-être pas reconnu, peut-être ne connaissait-elle pas le grand pianiste des Nittle Grasper, le grand président de N-G Productions... Le bien nommé Tohma Seguchi... ?

_ Pour me draguer ensuite et ne jamais me remboursez pour les courses ?! Non merci, j'ai autre chose à faire ! annonça alors la jeune fille.

Incroyable. Cette fille était la première qui n'avait pas réagi comme il le voulait. Elle était différente des autres. Pourtant, Tohma tenait vraiment à s'excuser.

_ J'insiste, pourtant. Je ne compte pas vous draguez et si vous voulez je peux vous rembourser tout de suite.

De l'argent ? Il n'en manquait pas. Son sourire était toujours amical.

_ N'importe quoi...

La jeune fille se baissa pour ramasser ses courses qui étaient tombés par terre et Tohma vint l'aider, après tout si elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'excuse autour d'un verre, autant s'excuser en l'aidant à ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber. C'était la moindre des choses. La brune regarda le pianiste et soupira

_ Vous vous appelez comment ? demanda-t-elle subitement  
_ Tohma Seguchi et vous ?

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas quoi. Pourtant, elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

_ Mika Uesugi.

C'était certainement ce soir-là, lorsque Tohma avait faim et qu'il avait regardé cette lune, qu'il avait bousculé cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, que Tohma et Mika se rencontrèrent pour la première fois de leur vie.

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle.  
_ Vous y tenez vraiment à votre verre ?  
_ Bien sûr, si sa peux permettre de m'excusez un peu plus.

Non pas que Tohma était serviable, peut-être, avait-il juste envie cette fois ci d'être en compagnie d'une personne. Ainsi, Mika se releva après avoir ramassé la plupart des courses, en jeta la moitié à la poubelle la plus proche et regarda le blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs, son sourire non plus n'avait pas changé. On aurait dit un samaritain beaucoup trop sympathique, une espèce de personne stupide et naïve et cela plaisait étrangement à la jeune fille âgée alors de 21 ans.

Elle le suivi alors. Jusqu'à ce bar que Tohma aimait tant. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée, car elle aimait beaucoup aller à ce bar, elle aussi. Vu que son père lui donnait les moyens d'avoir une bonne vie, elle pouvait d'ailleurs parfois se permettre d'y boire un verre, mais c'était rare. Combien de temps n'y était-elle plus rentrée ? Elle n'en savait rien et alla s'asseoir à une chaise en face du bar, Tohma fit de même, prenant place à côté d'elle. Le barman demanda alors au blond :

_ Comme d'habitude monsieur Seguchi ?  
_ Oui, s'il vous plaît, répondit Tohma avec un sourire.  
_ Vous aussi, mademoiselle Uesugi ? demanda le barman à Mika  
_ Oui, merci, répondit alors la jeune fille avec un faible sourire.

Si le ton du blond avait été doux et sympathique, celui de la brune avait été un peu plus sec, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était née comme ça. C'était son caractère naturel. Pendant que le jeune homme prépara leurs verres respectifs, le pianiste des Nittle Grasper, demanda alors à son interlocuteur :

_ Vous aussi, vous venez parfois ici ?  
_ Oui, quand j'ai envie, répondit Mika.  
_ Je viens souvent ici pour me décontracter. Pour prendre un peu de repos après mon travail.

Soudain, ce que Tohma craignait le plus, arriva. Son ventre qui lui avait demandé de le nourrir tout à l'heure, recommença à nouveau à se plaindre, la jeune fille haussa un sourcil et Tohma se frotta la tête avec un rire un peu gêné, mais qui finalement devint joyeux. En soupirant, la brune chercha dans son sac de courses, et lui tendit alors de la nourriture restée intacte après la chute, des gâteaux au chocolat.

_ Merci, vous n'étiez pas obligé.

Mais avant que la jeune femme ne réponde quelque chose, elle dut d'abord remercier le barman qui lui tendit son verre et tendit celui de Tohma qui le remercia à son tour. Buvant chacun de leur côté - même si le blond en profita pour manger le gâteau - ils ne se parlèrent plus pendant un moment, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Et les minutes passèrent, les verres se vidèrent, sans que l'un des deux ouvrent la bouche pour placer un mot, ce fut finalement Mika, qui entama enfin un sujet.

_ Votre nom, il me dit quelque chose.  
_ Ah, c'est normal, avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Nittle Grasper, Mika-san ?

Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! C'est de là que ce garçon au sourire indélébile provenait ! C'est pour cela qu'elle avait déjà entendu son nom quelque part...Tohma Seguchi était le pianiste de ce groupe et le président d'une grande société de musique. Mais comme cela ne l'avait jamais trop intéressé, elle n'avait à aucun moment, fait le rapprochement. Pourtant, elle décida d'en discuter avec le blond et pendant quelques minutes, ils ne cessèrent de parler, parler et encore parler. Voyageant de sujets en sujets, arborant divers thèmes, le pianiste avec son grand sourire, Mika avec ses attitudes habituelles, elle souriait, mais c'était assez rare.

Et le temps passa trop vite. Ils durent ce quitté un peu brusquement, Mika s'étant rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était... Mais ils se promirent de se croiser un jour où l'autre. Et vous savez parfaitement comment tout cela s'est terminé. A force de se rencontrer, de discuter entre eux, de papoter de la pluie et du beau temps, ils finirent par tomber amoureux, à vivre ensemble, à s'embrasser, à faire tout ce dont les couples aimaient faire. Et tout ça, sous les yeux de la lune, qui elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien, mais qui avait par contre, deviné ce dont Tohma manquait... Un peu de compagnie. C'était juste ça. Mais pas de la compagnie de bureau, ni même amical, non, juste cette compagnie différente, qui se transforme en un sentiment que les humains ont souvent tendance à appeler l'amour. Le satellite naturel, fut même malheureux de ne pas avoir pu assister au mariage des deux...

Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la rencontre de Mika Uesugi, devenu à présent Mika Seguchi et de Tohma Seguchi, l'avait beaucoup amusée.

Fin

Yuuki (commentaires de fin de l'auteur) : Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire du Tohma x Mika ! Excusez pour la fin pourrie u.u


End file.
